mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuichiro Sato
Yuichiro is a moderately popular actor in a moderately popular Japanese theater troupe centered in Tokyo. He's famous for his stunning roles as female protagonists, and his very broad abilities in acting. His favorite roles are the women of Shakespeare. Basic Stats Full Name: Sato Yuichiro Aliases and Nicknames: Yui Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 21 Birthdate: 23 August cusp; Fire/Earth Blood Type: A Hometown: Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan Languages: Japanese, English, French Occupation: Actor, Student Appearance HEIGHT: 5'9"/175cm WEIGHT: 150lb/68kg Body: Tall and slender, with lithe muscles that don't show through the skin. He has angular shoulders and high cheek bones, but soft curves around his small waist and rounded hips. His face is very high-fashion in it's feminine shape. Hair: Moderately long and sleek black, with a very gentle wave. Eyes: Light brown, nearly amber. Slim and Asian with a single lid. Skin: A fashionable white-pale. Voice: Speaks naturally in a smooth tenor, but has the vocal range to speak in a woman's voice, and sing a high alto as well. Clothing: When not dressed in costume for a show, he likes very popular young men's fashion. Designer jeans skinny-fit, fashionable shirts, lots of shiny accessories and big shades. Additional: Has five piercings in his ears, two in the lobes, two and then one in the cuff of each ear. He has to keep the piercings out a lot for acting, though. Personality Yui has the star's mentality. He's very motivated, and optimistic about his future. He's got a bit of an ego. He's very outgoing, and loves to socialize, especially with the upper echelons of society. He's also a real star stalker, eating up anything that comes out of the paparazzi, and he'd do anything to meet his favorite idols. He's very passionate about everything he does, though he does try to portray himself as cool. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Acting, shopping, designing costumes, trying on new clothing, interior design, cooking, seeing plays and movies, star sightings. Color: Red and white Food and Drink: Girly tropical drinks, Pineapple, Melons, High-quality steak. Fragrance: Jo Malone: English Pear and Freesia Cigarette: When he smokes, Davidoff. Music: Pop, and classical Japanese music. Clothing: Shops in Harajuku Underwear: Bikini-style Animal: Cats, foxes Season: Spring Place: On the stage Book: mysteries, romance, modern drama Movie: Rent, dramas, romance, mysteries, boys love Subject: Drama Sport: Gymnastics Lucky Number: 4 Sexual: Homosexual Other Likes: Haruna.Dislikes: Bad actors, small dressing rooms, people who don't know who he is. Fears: Not making it, being forgotten. Disgusts: Bad actors who make it into film. Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ESFP IQ: 110 Average Political Views: Socialist Religion: Shinto Background Yui gathered a love for theater in junior high drama club, and followed his passion dedicating most of his time and effort to acting into high school. After graduating he attended an acting university, where he is currently. In between his studies he acts for a moderately famous recreational male theater troupe, where he hopes to get discovered. Also throughout his youth he followed a lot of the stars in tabloids and magazines, aspiring to take after their sucess. He grew particularly fond of one man, though he was in music, for his charm and public image. He now has a serious fan-crush on Shousuke Haruna, the vocalist of SOLDAT and Velvet Vendetta. Relationships Lovers *Has had a variety of short relationships with men in the troupe. Friends *Friendly with some of the other men in the troupe. *Shinya Takano- acquaintance. He was recently paired with the man as his leading lady in a production. He likes him because he knows Haruna. Enemies *No one in particular Family *Mother, Father, a younger sister and an older brother. Additional Info and Trivia *Under Construction Category:Loki's Characters Category:Leo Category:Virgo Category:Roleplay Category:Asian Category:Uke